Sake
by HikaruWinter
Summary: A Naruto no le afecta el alcohol, nunca lo ha hecho. Pero eso no es algo que Sasuke sepa...


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Manos recorriendo piel cálida, sonrojada por el bochornoso calor de la habitación. Deslizándose por espaldas, pechos, estómagos junto con el sudor y, a veces, saliva de lenguas exploradoras, juguetonas, malditamente enloquecedoras. Aquellas manos estaban en todas partes y en ninguna, como el tacto de una pluma, subiendo y bajando, desgarrando la poca ropa que quedaba por quitar de cuerpos azorados, sumisos al tacto pero de fiera voluntad.

Piernas entrelazadas, como sus cuerpos ardientes, a punto de explotar.

La nublada mente de Sasuke no podía ni quería saber cómo habían llegado a esa situación y, de hecho, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Naruto, sin embargo, al cruzar sus brillantes ojos azules con los ébano de su compañero, demostró, en ellos, una cordura que decía que sí, que él lo recordaba -muy bien, en realidad- y tampoco le importaba en absoluto, el calor embriagando su mente cuando el alcohol era incapaz.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

El cansancio era algo que Naruto nunca había sido capaz de sentir. No en su devastadora totalidad -Kurama hacía un gran trabajo desde que se habían 'reconciliado', y siempre lo había hecho-. Tampoco la sed o el hambre, no como otros. Ni el imparable deseo que algunos decían sentir hacia sus novias -véase Kiba Inuzuka-, igual que con los efectos del alcohol.

Esto, a Naruto, le hacía sentir extraño, raro... como el monstruo que tantas veces le habían dicho ser.

¿Qué sino un monstruo sería inmune a los placeres por los que se tienta a la carne?

Comida.

Bebida.

Sexo.

Lo único que podría decir que sentía era ambición, pero en realidad solo quería poder para salvar a otros, para protegerlos, no para hacerles daño.

Sabía que, aún si de verdad lograba ser Hokage algún día, nunca sería demasiado bueno en su trabajo -papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo. Y el Consejo, no olvidemos el 'el-mocoso-poseído-por-el-demonio-debe-morir' Consejo-. Las decisiones difíciles cargarían por siempre en su conciencia, y esa era una de las razones principales por las que le había dicho a Tsunade que todavía no se creía listo -y el odiado papeleo. No olvidemos el papeleo. Nunca. Kyuubi, al lado del papeleo, era un gatito adorable, gracias-.

Pero aún así, Naruto lo intentaba.

Entrenaba con Lee hasta que tanto el chico de la maya verde como él estaban para el arrastre, aunque se recuperara en apenas unos instantes.

Iba por ahí con Kiba para ligar, aún sabiendo que el moreno estaba en una extraña relación con Hinata y éste era el único que lograba llevarse a una chica a casa -o irse a la suya, Naruto no quería saberlo-.

Y, finalmente, hoy.

No es que Naruto bebiera.

Aún cuando intentaba desafiar a su cuerpo y provocar una reacción cuanto menos 'normal' en alguna medida, beber no era algo que le gustaba. Se lo había prometido a su madre tras conocerla, años atrás, igual que abstenerse de fumar y comer más sano.

Pero era una ocasión especial.

Naruto desafiaría a su cuerpo con sake en el día de hoy.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo.

A Sasuke al fin le habían permitido ascender en el rango ninja, y era, al fin, un chunnin.

Y, lo mejor de todo, Sasuke le había invitado para celebrar. ¡A él! ¡¿No era genial?

Naruto giró la esquina y, donde siempre, localizó Ichiraku Ramen, abierto y con un asiento ocupado.

El rubio apresuró el paso y apartó las cortinas, sonriendo al dueño y dedicando una encandilada mirada a Sasuke que el pelinegro ignoró -o pretendió ignorar-, continuando con su bebida.

"¡Hola, Teuchi!" saludó, tomando asiento junto a su viejo camarada, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda "Hey, Sasuke" dijo, más suavemente, notando cómo el Uchiha empezaba a sentir los primeros efectos de la bebida.

Sasuke asintió, reconociendo su presencia, e hizo un gesto de mano a Teuchi.

El dueño de Ichiraku hizo lo propio y entró en la trastienda, generando un tenso silencio entre los jóvenes ninja -al menos para Naruto, Sasuke demasiado preocupado con mantener el equilibrio en el endiablado taburete. ¿Porqué está dando vueltas el local? Ya no saben qué inventar, de veras- que el rubio, por supuesto, se propuso romper.

"Neh, Sasuke" llamó, apoyando su mentón entre sus manos, ganándose una curiosa mirada nublada en el rostro de su colorado amigo "Ya habías empezado a beber, ¿verdad?" Sasuke asintió, secamente, y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle genuínamente -un Sasuke ebrio era bastante... lindo, de alguna retorcida y perversa manera-.

"Hn" fue la respuesta del pelinegro, casi obligando al rubio a romper en carcajadas. Pero se aguantó, porque Sasuke seguramente no recordaría la vergüenza mañana de todas maneras.

Teuchi eligió ese momento para entrar, dejando una botella de tamaño familiar y un pequeño botellín frente al rubio y al pelinegro respectivamente.

Naruto miraba la botella del carísimo sake con ojos abiertos como platos, recibiendo una sonrisa amigable del dueño de Ichiraku.

"Tu amigo aquí presente me dijo que te sirviera todo el alcohol que pudiera de nuestra clase más fuerte. Aunque él ha bebido dos de estas..." sonrió, agitando otra pequeña botella en una de sus manos antes de dejarla en la repisa tras la barra "...con una gota deberías estar iguales"intentó explicar "Pero insistió con lo de 'tamaño familiar'" se encogió de hombros, alzando una ceja y sonriendo aún más al rubio "¿Eres tan resistente?"

Naruto devolvió la sonrisa, le agradeció al anciano la bebida y se se sirvió un poco, bebiéndolo de un trago, los ojos de Sasuke fijos, en todo momento, en él.

Era extraño.

La bebida, me refiero.

Nunca había sentido nada extraño las pocas veces que bebía, pero esta vez era diferente. Había un reconfortante calor en su estómago que no se iba, y eso le agradaba. Se sirvió otro vaso y repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta que sus mejillas -sospechó, por el calor que sentía en ellas- estaban tan rojas como las de su compañero, que le miraba sin pestañear, sin haber siquiera tocado su última ración.

"Se va a enfriar" comentó felizmente Naruto, con un tono que podría ser desde un ronroneo a un bostezo, señalando la botella.

Sasuke pestañeó y miró el olvidado sake con una mueca de desaprobación, abriendo la botella y sirviéndose una considerable cantidad, sorbiéndola lentamente hasta terminarla en lo que Naruto tardó en tragar siete vasos de su sake, con una sonrisa que el algún día había sido idiota y hoy por hoy era calmada, delicada...sexy.

Sasuke tembló con el pensamiento, sintiendo, de pronto, que sus pantalones le apretaban más de lo normal, sonrojándose.

Tomó la botella y sirvió el sake que había pedido especialmente para Naruto en su vaso, cediéndoselo a Naruto, que le sonrió, una vez más, cuando lo tomó en sus manos para hundir sus contenidos en su cuerpo.

Notó que era una mala elección de palabras en las que pensar cuando sintió un pinchazo de dolor en cierta zona de su anatomía, el calor subiendo descontrolado a sus mejillas y bajando, todavía más rápido, a otras regiones de su cuerpo.

"¿No es esto demasiado para celebrar tu ascenso?" bromeó el rubio, un tanto ebrio -aunque no tanto como Sasuke esperaba-. "Esta mierda es genial. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?"

"Kakashi" como siempre, directo al grano "Me dijo que es famoso por hacer que un hombre se desmaye de un trago" explicó, ante la horrorizada mirada del rubio, que no hizo más que tensarse. Sasuke suspiró "Se lo regaló Iruka el año pasado, pero ninguno de ellos puede tomar más de una gota sin emborracharse. Temían que se pusiera malo, así que me lo han dado"

Naruto al fin se relajó, volvió a sonreír a Sasuke y bebió, esta vez, un largo trago de la botella.

"Entonces es mejor que lo tome rápido ¿no?" bromeó el rubio, una gota deslizándose de la comesura de sus carnosos labios hacia su mentón, deslizándose sobre la suave curva de su rostro, bajando entonces por su bien formada mandíbula hasta la clavícula, recorriendo aquel cuello que volvía a Sasuke loco con una lentitud que hizo al Uchiha odiar aquella osada gota con toda su alma -los celos-, hasta desaparecer bajo la camiseta y hundirse en un mundo que, de pronto, el pelinegro estaba ansioso por conocer.

Le saltaría encima si el dueño del local no estuviera delante.

No.

Espera.

Le saltaría encima igual, pero sus piernas no responden con tanto alcohol en su sistema. Maldito alcohol y su maldita elección de momentos en los que actuar. No podía esperar a que atacara al rubio hasta que éste gimiera su nombre, no. Tenía que actuar_ justo ahora _cuando planeaba-

"¿Sasuke?"

El pelinegro levantó la mirada, cerrando automáticamente la boca.

La preocupación era evidente en los ojos de Naruto, al igual que un leve rubor y cierta niebla en aquella mirada celeste que oscurecía los normalmente cerúleos ojos y los transformaba en las mismísimas profundidades del océano, haciendo al rubio más y más sexy a cada instante que pasaba y-

"¿Estás bien, Sasuke?" volvió a preguntar Naruto, sake olvidado sobre el mostrador en beneficio de colocar una mano tras la espalda del pelinegro, dibujando suaves y calmantes círculos en ella, intentando...¿qué estaba intentando? "No tienes buena cara..."

La manera en la que el rubio arrastró sus palabras le habría hipnotizado de no ser por el intenso dolor que sentía en cierta parte de su anatomía que, al menos, le ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo ante tal... visión.

¿Desde cuando era Naruto _sexy_?

No.

Espera.

¿Era _legal_ pensar en el idiota como sexy?

¿Era legal que _Naruto_ fuera _tan jodidamente sexy_?

Parecía un término demasiado perverso para atribuírselo al rubio, pero, en la mente del pelinegro -tan poco versada en expresión oral tras años y años actuando como un emo antisocial vengativo- no parecía existir ningún sinónimo que se acercara más a la realidad, a lo que era el rubio, a lo que le hacía sentir.

Y menos tan borracho como estaba.

Las palabras simplemente se deslizaban antes de que pudiera darles alcance, no era culpa suya. Y -_maldita sea_- el rubio era tan... tenía su propia luz, como si... ¡arg!

Azules ojos se posaron sobre su figura un instante y, tras decirle algo al dueño de Ichiraku -a esas alturas todo se movía, apenas podía distinguir lo que se escapaba de aquellos apetecibles labios, solo su forma, su textura, el recuerdo de...-, le ayudó a incorporarse, todo su peso descansando sobre su -sorprendentemente- fuerte figura.

Fuerte, delgada, con , músculos compactos tensos contra sus cansadas extremidades, y su voz. Oh, su voz. Su voz hacía del rubio, junto con su cuerpo, un pecado andante que-

"Sasuke" sintió, más que escuchó, exhalar a Naruto, con algo extraño en su voz, que recordaba de un pasado que _no quería_ recordar. O quizá solo era que su respiración contra su hipersensitiva piel había sido demasiado para sus apagados sentidos.

Fuere lo que fuere, le hizo temblar -y no era precisamente por el frío-.

Agradecía, por primera vez, aún llevar su amplia y larga sudadera en lugar del chaleco y jersey que marcaban el uniforme chunnin -y que el rubio no utilizaba porque no tenía naranja, permitirme puntualizar-.

Los brazos que le rodearon se reajustaron y, apenas un segundo después, una chaqueta de brillante color naranja -con negro, gracias al cielo- cubría su espalda, protegiéndolo del frío de la noche que, de pronto, se hundió en sus músculos como un kunai oxidado -haciendo que su erección flaqueara antes de que Naruto se enterara, menos mal-.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa y-¡hey! ¡No apoyes todo tu peso en mí, maldita sea! ¡No me has dado tiempo a-! Hey, hey, no me digas que- ¿Sasuke?"

Sasuke no podía responder, aunque lo intentara suspechaba que todo lo que tenía en su estómago acabaría en el suelo o, peor, en la camiseta del rubio.

La única constante, lo único firme en el mundo era Naruto que, como un dios, se mantenía firme mientras el mundo ondulaba, giraba, se contorsionaba y expandía contínuamente. Centró toda su atención -la poca que le quedaba- en reprimir sus nauseas.

Y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando lo recuperó estaba desnudo, rodeado de agua caliente y con cálidas manos recorriendo su espalda, cabello rubio revuelto acarició su hombro y-

"¡Ah!"

No pudo evitar gemir, claro.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Ya has despertado?" escuchó la incomfundible -e intrigantemente profunda- voz de Naruto, a su espalda.

Giró el cuello y clavó sus ojos en los profundos zafiros del Uzumaki, que le sonrió brillantemente -Oh. Dios. Mío. Este chico debe de ser un sueño húmedo andante -.

El pelinegro giró rápidamente la cabeza, mirando al frente y respondiendo "Hn" con calma, cruzando los brazos ante sí, completando la imagen -y, con suerte, ocultando su 'pequeño amiguito' de los distraídos e inocentes ojos del rubio-.

"Menos mal" sonrió Naruto, aliviado, pasando una toalla húmeda por la comesura de sus labios, delicadamente, rápidamente haciendo que los colores asaltaran sus mejillas "Después de que te durmieras..." que lindo. No ha dicho 'perdieras el conocimiento' o 'desmayaras'. Espera. ¿Lindo? "...y juro que creí que ibas a vomitar hasta tus entrañas si-¿hey? ¿Sasuke? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara muy roja"

La sorpresa del pelinegro cuando Naruto colocó, suave pero firmemente, su frente contra la suya, podía solo verse en sus ojos que, por precaución, cerró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Naruto suspiró, y el cálido aire de sus labios rozó sus mejillas, haciendo que aún más calor -¿es esto posible?- corriera a sus mejillas.

Entonces hubo una pausa.

Y el calor del rubio desapareció, súbitamente, de su lado.

Sasuke parpadeó, confundido, para ver al rubio tirado contra la pared, sonrojándose como un tomate y mirando al pelinegro de una manera... que no supo identificar, para su sorpresa.

Nunca había visto 'esa' emoción, fuera cual fuera, en Naruto. Y eso le intrigaba.

Apretó los labios en una línea y estiró un brazo, perezosamente, hacia el rubio.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonrojarse aún más y, tímidamente -¿es legal ser sexy _y_ lindo al mismo tiempo?- alzar una mano hasta rozar las yemas del pelinegro, el contacto haciéndose más consistente hasta que Sasuke cerró su mano en torno a la del rubio, tirando de él con cuidado hasta que, de nuevo, el Uzumaki estaba de rodillas frente a la pequeña bañera, el pelinegro desnudo en toda su gloria frente a él, una mirada calmada, firme, determinada, en sus ojos negros cual ébano.

"Sasu-"

No pudo terminar la frase, suaves labios -mucho, _mucho_ más suaves de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado- pegados a los suyos, moldeándose de una manera que le hizo temblar y gemir y, por lo que escuchaba -su oído agudo gracias a su perversamente simpático inquilino- Sasuke estaba disfrutando igual o más que él del contacto.

'¿Es legal ser sexy, lindo, y besar tan _endemoniadamente_ bien?' se preguntaba el Uchiha que, aún a sabiendas de la inexperiencia de ambos en este terreno, sabía que Naruto besaba como un _maldito profesional_. ¿Que otras cosas podría hacer esa boca? ¡Oh! ¡Las posibilidades!

Cuando el rubio gimió, tras cierto roce de los dedos del Uchiha sobre su estómago -punto erógeno, musitó Sasuke-, el pelinegro aventuró su lengua, tímidamente, en la húmeda caverna que era la boca del rubio, que gimió, de ser posible, todavía más, respondiendo con la misma energía y una sumisión que hizo temblar de anticipación al pelinegro.

Tras al fin separarse, rostros a menos de cinco centímetros, intercambiaron oscuras miradas, nadando tras ambos pares de ojos la emoción, la lujuria -y cierto mocoso con pañales y aire dandi que ambos ignoraron por el momento y cuyo nombre empezaba por la letra 'A'- y mucho, mucho más.

"¿Dónde estamos?" murmuró Sasuke, labios rozando los de Naruto al hablar, haciendo que ambos temblaran de la expectación.

"Hmm~ Mi-¡ah! casa..." respondió el rubio, en un tono tan bajo, tan profundo, que Sasuke nunca se lo habría atribuido al dobe de su compañero.

"A tu cama. Ahora" ordenó.

Y Naruto tomó a Sasuke en sus brazos y obedeció.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Y así llegamos aquí.

Manos recorriendo piel cálida, sonrojada por el bochornoso calor de la habitación. Deslizándose por espaldas, pechos, estómagos junto con el sudor y, a veces, saliva de lenguas exploradoras, juguetonas, malditamente enloquecedoras. Manos que estaban en todas partes y en ninguna, como el tacto de una pluma, subiendo y bajando, desgarrando la poca ropa que quedaba por quitar de cuerpos azorados, sumisos al tacto pero de fiera voluntad.

Piernas entrelazadas, como sus cuerpos ardientes, a punto de explotar.

La nublada mente de Sasuke, la lúcida mente de Naruto, y dos cuerpos que trabajaban el uno contra el otro, entre gemidos, gruñidos, arañazos, en una salvaje danza conocida por el hombre desde tiempos de antaño y, cuando al fin terminaron, el uno sobre el otro, el uno sonriente y el otro sonrojado -no siendo capaz de creer lo que acababa de hacer- el uno más lleno que el otro pero ambos igual de satisfechos, Sasuke se dejó llevar por el sueño que le llevaba exigiendo su cuerpo desde hacía horas -horas-, dejando el pensar para el día de mañana mientras Naruto, despierto, y sintiendo la culpabilidad constreñir su pecho, dejaba que las mareas de placer se calmaran, observando el rostro durmiente de la primera persona que alguna vez significó algo para él y rezando a quienquiera que no le odie ahí arriba que por favor -_por favor_- Sasuke no se arrepienta al llegar el alba.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, acariciando distraídamente la base de la espalda, intentando que cualquier dolor que pudiera atacar la zona, que cualquier incomodidad que pudiera surgir, desapareciera bajo su tacto.

Lo que no supo era que -gracias a cierto entretenido inquilino suyo- eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, incluso tras caer dormido.

'**¿Quién necesita a los viejos de ahí arriba cuando los de abajo somos más... **_**condescendientes**_**?**' sonrió de manera feral el zorro, agitando sus colas con diversión '**Oh, en fin. Esto me servirá para chantajearle luego.**'

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN.**

Tada~

Es un smutt soft ºwº No quiero escribir nada Hard hasta que me documente mejor y sepa que lo haré mejor que... que... que esto, vale.

¿Me gusta? Teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí en un bloqueo con Hirai, sí, me encanta. Tanto que lo quemaría y salvaría los ojos de cientos de lectores distraídos :'D

¿Comentar = galleta? Podéis quemarlo si queréis...¿flames appreciated? LOL

**HikaruWinter**


End file.
